


Do Not Disturb

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [21]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, dorian is the best for walking in on them, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian decides to check on Ashae the morning after returning to Skyhold, and sees more than he wished</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

“I specifically told every single person in our party yesterday to not disturb me today, Dorian. Every. Single. One.” Ashae stalked beside Dorian, pulling on his arm as they walked through the main hall of Skyhold. She had tried to talk to him in the corridor, but he was being purposely loud and she didn’t want their conversation topic to spread any further.

“I’m blinded for all eternity.” Dorian clutched at his robes, looking sad and heartbroken. Ashae shot a glare in his direction, checking behind them for anyone following.

“I said it multiple times.” She hissed through her teeth, letting go of his arm as they reached an empty corner of the courtyard. Ashae crossed her arms and turned to look at him.

Dorian looked, if possible, even more dramatic than usual as he pressed a hand to his forehead. “Tell Tevinter that I died a noble death. They mustn’t know the truth.”

“In fact, I repeated it loudly and clearly as we arrived at Skyhold.” Ashae ignored Dorian’s interjection.

“I should have written a memoire while I still had my sight.”

“Dorian.” Finally he opened his eyes, they were twinkling with mirth and a smirk spread across his face as he saw the flush that was tinging Ashae’s cheeks.

“Darling, that was more of either you or Solas than I ever wanted to see.”

She could feel the blush creeping down her neck. “You were warned  _at least_  five times.”

“I thought you just wanted to sleep in after our rough trip, I was simply coming up to inform you that Josephine was having breakfast sent to your quarters.” Ashae closed her eyes, not wanting to see Dorian’s steadily growing smirk.

“Without knocking. Or announcing yourself in any of the many ways possible.”

“I thought your bed was still unoccupied, besides yourself. Walking in on a peacefully sleeping person –or even people- is not an issue.”

“Dorian-“ Ashae opened her eyes and tried to interrupt his current train of thought as Sera and Varric were walking towards them, and she did  _not_  want them to become a part of this conversation. Or ever hear about it. Ever.

“Walking in on that, on the other hand.”

Ashae stopped, pulling on Dorian’s shoulder until he was eye-level with her.

“Next time I say  _do not disturb me the morning after a long trip where I’ve been away from Skyhold for several weeks_ ,” She emphasized every word, ignoring the smile that was still twitching the corners of Dorian’s mouth. “please listen.”

“Oh believe me, I will.”

 


End file.
